1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to digital images. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to techniques for managing digital images to be printed for a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, users can share digital images in various ways. For example, many services allow a user to upload digital images to a website and share the digital images with other users via the website. Some of these services also offer a printing option. The user may submit the digital images to be printed. The user may also specify a pickup location (e.g., a local retail store). The user may subsequently pick up the printed digital images at the specified pickup location.
Often, other users may share digital images with the user. For example, person B may share five digital images with person A in a given week. Further, person C may share six digital images with person A in the given week. Person A may make multiple visits to the local retail store to pick up printed digital images. Specifically, person A may visit the local retail store to pick up printed digital images received from person B. Person A may visit the local retail store again to pick up printed digital images received from person C. Making multiple trips to pick up printed digital images may be inconvenient for person A.